pokemoninsurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Torren Game Corner
The Torren Game Corner is a located in the western part of Roggan Town in the Torren region. Significance The Torren Game Corner contains several games inside, including , , and two new Game Corner puzzle options known as Mystic Square and Rotation. The player needs a Coin Case to participate in any of these games but will not need to worry about obtaining one as they will receive one just by walking in the building. Winning at these will award the player with he or she can exchange for prizes at the left service desk, including rare Pokémon such as Dratini ifferent slot machines, none of which are occupied by other people. Payouts Voltorb Flip This game features a five-by-five grid of tiles, underneath which are hidden numbers (which multiply the player's score if located) and voltorbs (which and cause the player to lose all points). The player has a chance to figure out where the Voltorb are located by using the clues provided: the number of coins and Voltorb in each line and column are noted at the sides of the playing field. If the player can find all of the 2× and 3× multipliers, they will be able to advance to harder levels. Winning at this game, as before, will earn the player s, which can be traded for prizes. Puzzles The Torren Game Corner features two different types of puzzle games involving a four-by-four grid of tiles which must be rearranged to create a picture of a certain Pokémon. Both games can be played at the table directly below the left service desk and neither of these games requires the player to pay s beforehand in order to play. Completing either of these game awards the player 30 Coins. The first game, Mystic Square, involves sliding the tiles around to create the image using the 15 tiles provided. The bottom right tile is set to be removed from the puzzle from the start every time. The second game, rotation, involves rotating the tiles to create the image using the 16 tiles provided. When the player selects one tile to rotate, each of the tiles located in each of the tile's cardinal directions will rotate as well. Service desks Pokémon Insurgence features two different service desks near the back of the Game Corner. The desk on the left is used to provide the player with s and prizes while the desk on the right houses the . Coins Coins are sold to the player at the left window of the left service desk from Tamara at the following rates: s}} | }} Prizes At the left service desk, the middle and right windows are reserved for awarding prizes for the player's coins. Pokémon Lottery Corner The right service desk, run by , allows the player to participate in the Pokémon Lottery several times each day. If the trainer's party Pokémon possess a that matches the number that Felicity draws each day, they will win a prize. Prizes may also be earned for having a certain number of digits match the lottery number drawn. The list of prizes is assumed to be as follows: